1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technique for carrying out various kinds of processing relating to a video game system provided with a plurality of servers and one or more client terminals, which are connected to each other via a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an online game of the type to be played by carrying out various kinds of processing between a client terminal and one or more servers via a communication network becomes common.
In such an online game, for example, a plurality of servers are configured so that each server delivers game information, whose story is different from each other, of the same series (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-219283). By allowing the online game to proceed using the plurality of servers, the amount of information used in the online game can be increased.
However, in the conventional online game system, in a case where the client terminal changes servers as a communication target, the client terminal is required to carry out various kinds of processing to establish a communication state with a new server (for example, processing to identify a user and the like). Therefore, there has been a problem that a load of network processing in the online game system becomes enormous.
Further, there has also been a problem that a user is kept waiting a period of time required to establish a communication connection to a server whenever the servers are changed and this reduces an interest of the online game by the user.